Chuunin Exams: Taka vs Nobu
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu sighed softly as had already strolled himself out to the middle of the arena and went ahead to take the time to move himself back about ten feet from there so that he would not take up the entire center. Butterflies seemed to have gathered into his belly and swarmed furiously to find their way out of the darkness, giving Nobu a sickening feeling while his stomched churned. He was quiet nervous, and like always, his subconscious scream and bellowed from the inner depths of his skull that he wasn’t yet prepared for this. He was constantly reminded about the outcome of the first part of the exam where he had suffered great damage to his body, and it certainly had effected his mind. But to his own amazement, about finding out the results, this had boosted his confidence only slightly, but not enough to disperse these agaonizing voices. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, then exhaling this breath from his mouth, he calmed himself and cleared his mind so that it would not interfere with his match at hand. His brown eyes had risen to search the stands above him and examine all those whom had come to both witness and judge the events that had been planned ahead. He had only left them there for a moment before closing and trying even further to calm himself from allowing his anxiety from getting the best of him. He wished he wasn’t as self conscious as he was, but there was nothing he coul do from allowing it to nag at him in the start. He reassured himself of his abilites and what all he had gone through to get to this point as his left arm rose to slide along the length of his right arm. His fingers rubbed against the bandages that hid the burn scars that ran all the way up his shoulder, even somewhat exposed on his neck past the collar of his dark flak jacket. He was glad he replaced his head band from being wrapped around his neck, but rather tightly placed on his forehead where it belonged. The reason of course being that he sweat quiet often, and this assisted in keeping his eyes open and available to watch the movements of his opponent. Sliding his right foot ever so slightly behind his left, his left foot planted firmly to the ground and the right resting on the ball of this foot. Reaching behind himself, he left his hands inside his shinobi pouch and seemed to be fiddling with a couple of things he kept on his being to prepare for the fight.- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka leant against the wall of the chunin examination room, wondering when his number would be called and who he might possibly fight against. He was worried, confused yet also very curious and eager about getting on with this match so he could hopefully relax if he were not too badly mangled and injured from whomever he had either fortune or misery to fight against. A few minutes pass and finally finds out who he is to fight: Nobu: he groans softly at the thought of fighting a friend like Nobu had, but then again, he had the chance to show off what he had learned over the past couple of months. He saw many spectators and friends in the stands, Soudai amongst them made him feel kind of shy and nervous, but this was his chance to show her just what he was made of and possibly gain her attention if he didn’t make too big of an idiot of himself. He got up off from the wall and walked over to his side of the arena and waved over to nobu, giving off a cocky grin to hide the terror and queasiness that he felt deep down inside, he didn’t want to show off any sides of fear or weakness to anyone, especially nobu or Soudai. “Hey Nobu!.. good luck with the match, if you beat me, I’ll be rooting you on! And if I beat you, I expect you to do the same!” He called out to him,showing there was no bad blood or hostility from him. Inkroe: -I was stood in the center of the large arena, stoic, silent and obscenely well shadowed. I raised my hand to guide the attention, silence and notice to the first two participants.- "Welcome all, to the first ever anual Chuunin Exams within Yonshigakure. Our first competitors will be Takashiro Sarutobi and his opponent Nobu Akimichi. You have precisely ten minutes of combat time to perform and compete. Once the ten minutes are over an end will be called to the match and decision will be made as to the victor. If one of the competitors submits, loses consciousness, chooses a strategic forefit or dies, the other competitor will be declared the victor!" -My gravelly voice sounded unnaturally heavy in the large stadium like arena.- "Victory guarantee's promotion to Chuunin no more then loss, it is not a promotion you are fighting for, it is the notice of your fellow Shinobi and the chance to prove your value, inner worth and determination to others, also make clear how great your training has paid off." -I lowered my right hand pointing to the center of the grounds.- "Begin!" -I called out.. and jumped up to a guard rail some fourty feet above the arena.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had smiled as his opponent had come before him and it was that of a familiar one, whom had always been nice to him since he had first wandered into the village. It made him cringe at the thought of having to fight a friend, and this was probably his biggest weakness of all at this point. His kindness, could he really bring harm to someone whom he considered a friend...? He have a simple nod since his hands were already preocupied at this moment, and showed his own nervous grin before speaking.- Good luck to you as well, Taka. You know I’ll be there for ya’ if you win. –Nobu had already began formulating diferent thoughts in his mind as he spoke though, trying to convince himself that he really didn’t know Taka all that well, and this would help ease the thought of possibly harming him. Looking over to Inkroe as he began to give the instructions and what not of what the victory give, he merely nodded. His muscles tensed as he anticipated the words of starting the fight, and wasted absolutly no time at all in beginning the fight between the two. Just as the words escaped Inkroe’s mouth Nobu had slipped both hands out from the shinobi back from behind him, and flashed a kunai that was held comfortably in his right palm. His thumb held this weapon in place through the holed hilt, the back of it flat against his hand, and the tip extending out from inbetween his ring and middle finger. Throwing it horizontally across his body, the weapon soared at an accelorated pace of fourty miles an hour towards his thigh, hoping to strike it into his femoral artery to cause significant amount of bleeding and hinder his movements for him to gain an advantage on his speed. His opposite hand had also removed a kunai, but on the end of this one he had tied a smoke bomb to it that was infused with a little of his own chakra so he could control the detonation. Holding it in the same manner her had the other, just in the left hand, he swung his left arm arcross his body horizontally at the same time so that his arm’s crossed, infront of him. He placed just as much force behind this kunai, but his aim instead was directly for his diaphram. That way if it did seem that he could not parry both, this one would cause him extreme bleeding, and even disrupt his breathing, or rather make it near impossible to draw a breath. This was not the purpouse of it though, since just as it sailed to him and reached just infront of him, his left hand raised with his index and middle finger raised. Speaking softly and pushing just a tad bit of his chakra to his fingers, he preformed the release technique so that it would of exploded in a blinding and choking cloud of smoke infront of him and cloud his vision of Nobu.- Release... -Just as the smoke released, he threw his hands quickly into an asorted amount of hand signs that represented the clone jutsu with Ram – Snake – Tiger, to send himself in a small cloud of smoke and produce a single clone of himself with about five percent of his chakra.- TakashiroSarutobi: .Taka smirked as he saw the quickly closing in kunai sail towards him. In his mind he commented on the quick speed and directness of their intent ‘Not bad nobu.. not bad at all’ he smiled as he focused 2% of his chakra into his legs and leapt into the air, reaching a height of 6 feet in the air, having soared through the air to the left side of the arena quickly, dodging both of the kunai but feeling the one aimed from his thigh scrape along the side of his shoe in the middle of his leap into the air, he gasped softly at how close it had come, almost gouging into him,but making a small gash on the side of his shoe ‘Ahh.. I need a new sandal..’ he groaned out as he quickly started to do the handseal for one of his favorite jutsu: Doton: Doryusei .aka Earth flow stone spear. As he sailed through the air, close to landing in his intended location, he did the ‘Bird’ seal and focused 2% into his hands as he landed down,spinning around to face his opponent and using the chakra to power the seal.”Earth Release: Earth flow spears!” he called out loudly and the ground around Nobu and his clone started to rumble and shake, four stone pillars quickly jutted up out of the ground and shape into spiraling columns with a pointed, spear like tip, they intend to both skewer and pierce through both Nobus if they weren’t fast enough to move. If they did happen to catch their prey, they would most likely be helpless as the columns would quickly pin them together and pretty much turn them into a messy, bloody human kabob of sorts. But if he did manage to evade his attack, he would go on defense and brace against whatever attack nobu had with his earthen rampart jutsu Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu eye’s watched intently as Taka had lept into the air to dodge his attempts of throwing Kunai and had evaded them very well. He himself did not stay in the same place though, just as the clone had been produduced he had began to move away in a quick sprint straight ahead of himself.It was as soon as he felt the ground begin to shift that he enhanced two percent of his chakra into his feet so that he would be carried somewhat quicker away from the destination of the attack. Since the earthen spear technique had been aimed back to where he and the clone was, he left that clone there to take the damage of the attack and hope that perhaps Taka might perhaps think that it was the real Nobu that he had skewered onto the spear. But it would be short lived since any damage that clone took instantly made it puff into smoke, but that’s all he needed, that small distraction to pull his attention away from the real him. Having cleared Taka’s first attak in a mere second, he assumed his own. In his sprint ahead by only ten feet, he planted his right foot and turned his body so that he would be aimed towards his opponet whom was roughtly eight feet from him. Concentrating a heavy ten percent of his own chakra into both his arms and call out the hidden technique of the Akimichi clan.- Partial Multisize Jutsu! –His arms had been held out parrellel to his shoulders and began to extend out enough to clear that eight foot distance from Taka. In the midst of his arms and hands growing roughtly ten times their normal size, he had leaned his body forward and threw the arms together in an attempt to catch Taka inbetween the heavy hands and crush his body inbetween his palms. If he had evaded this attack and wasn’t clear of atleast two feet, the clap of his hands coming together was surely loud enough to disorient him and cause significant damage to his ears.- AzuresatoRyu: -I noticed this immediate change of positions and narrowed my eyes slightly. I shared a look with the Hyuga woman to the left and instantaneiously having charged a good 4% of chakra to my calves, this was so that I would spring forward at the moments notice. I found myself behind Taka and in the middle of the brutalizeing attack. My arms had lifted in order to wrap around the boy and the second they would, if this succeeded I would be about five feet from the attack with the Sarutobi boy in my arms. My hair still settleing from the lack of gravity's presence due to the speed I had moved at within those .3 seconds.- Haven: ~Haven leapt swiftly from the upper area, her feet pushing off the railing and sent her soaring down with speed that the Genin wouldnt normally be able to follow. Her body instantly appearing right before Taka, where Ryu had come to grab hold of him, Haven was aware that there wasnt time to even think, her arms extended outwards, palms facing towards the floor as she was prepared to take Nobu's attack full force to her fingertips. The length of her arm span would be wider than the young boy and Jounin behind her. Haven's skill is Taijutsu and strength mainly trained to her fingertips would be sufficient to take on the Akimichi's technique. She slid her legs apart and kept her knees bent, hair also floating as she moved in those last 3 seconds before Nobu's hands would come from both sides~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s eyes widened as he had witnessed the almost sudden disappearnce of his opponent in the blink of his eye. He had wondered in the split second what had just happened, had Taka some ability of using the body flicker, or was he really that fast? Then before he knew it, he saw Ryu somewhat back away from his attack, but still at a rather unomfortable distance then what he thought was really safe. It was just then that someone had appeared in the place that Taka had been, a familiar one of that who was another Jounin who was overseeing the battle. He tried his hardest to reel back his arms, but the momentum he had thrown them still caused them to fly with a relatively large amount of strength behind it. He did his best to stop it, but it was too late. His body shuddered as the open palms suddenly came into contact with the jounin’s fingertips. Fearing for his own safety as the open palms caused a gust of wind to be thrown at all in it’s path, he winced in anticipation of pain. Knowing good and well about the strengths of the Jounin’s, he wondered if her fingertips would actually pierce the skin of his palm rather then just stop it...- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka looked around confused,where had the hands gone, where was nobu, why was he picked up, who picked him up and why wasn’t he smashed like a grape from the massive hands “Ryu, Momma?!?! What the hell is going on here..?” he called out in such stark confusion as to why they had intervened in the fight, finding himself being slung off of his feet in a matter of seconds AzuresatoRyu: -I stood up straighter and set the boy down-..This match has been called.- Haven: ~As Nobu's hands collided against her fingertips she tightened the muscles in her arms, the impact sent a riveting wave of force vibrating through her bones, her skin tingling as a gust of wind circled around her. Her facial expression didnt shift in the least. This young man was impressive and she could see his gaze as his hands clapped down at her sides. Surely enough though, his hands were safe, perhaps a little sore but Haven had not put any chakra into the cease of his attack, only her own strength. After the wind settled she put her arms down, her joints sore and she smiled, wiggling her fingers a bit infront of her~ Indeed.. ~She responded along side Ryu's claim to the match being finished. She turned and announced aloud~ Nobu Akimichi advanced to the final rounds of the Chunin exams. ~Haven turned and walked up to Taka, smiling happily. Her hands still tingling like little needles were rushing up and down her arms but her left hand came up and placed itself upon taka's head, ruffling his hair a bit as she leaned over and whispered something in his ear~ Category:Battle